Nashi Yuki
Nashi Yuki (雪梨, Yuki Nashi) is a shinobi of Kirigakure and a member of the Yuki clan, as well as a descendant of the Tatsumaki clan. Background Nashi Yuki is one of three children of Sanyu Kazan and Illia Tatsumaki and the triplet of Shirako Yuki and Saizō Yuki. Through her mother she is of the Tatsumaki clan and through her father she is of the Yuki and Kazan clans. Personality Outwardly Nashi is an energetic and optimistic girl who likes to excel at everything she does, but at the same time cries very easily, especially when being yelled at. She is also very close to her siblings Shirako and Saizō as well as her granduncle Kōhai, who she managed to get her a sword without her father's knowledge. Nashi has also shown a strong desire to join the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Nashi along with her siblings, visit her mother's grave regularly, bringing flowers to the grave with every visit. Appearance Nashi has violet eyes and wavy silver hair and violet eyes that she inherited from her father, as well as fair skin. She wears a violet-colored, hoodless mantle with sea green highlights, and a black shirt underneath it. She also wears black shinobi pants and sandals. She also wears a set a dark-blue glasses and a rose necklace underneath her mantle. Abilities Much like her siblings, Nashi is a highly gifted shinobi and has inherited her father's chakra control and her mother's speed, easily being one of the fastest of her class. In the Academy, she excelled in both theoretical and practical studies and was ranked among the top 10 of her class. Nature Transformation Like her father and siblings, Nashi possess the Ice Release kekkei genkai of the Yuki clan. Using this ability, she could create a ball of ice in the palm of her hand and propel it at great speeds. She is also capable of creating a wide variety of weapons made of ice strong enough to be able to clash with metal weapons. Bukijutsu Nashi has been shown to wield multiple weapons with great skill for someone her age. Some of these weapons include swords, the naginata, a longbow, a kusarigama and a bō staff. New Era After classes from the Kirigakure academy are dismissed, Nashi along with her siblings stopped by a flower shop to lay some on their mother's grave later, though Nashi did not immediately go home after this, instead going to Tanzō's shop to pick up a sword that she had her granduncle Kōhai order for her. After heading back home, Nashi tries to find a spot to hide her sword from her father, but is found out almost immediately. Afraid that she is going to be yelled at, Nashi begins to cry and apologize, but is surprised when Sanyu agrees to teach her more advanced kenjutsu techniques later, much to her excitement. Nashi would later be seen placing flowers at her mother's grave along with her siblings. Field Trip Arc Versus Momoshiki Arc : Main article: Boruto: Naruto the Movie Nashi, along with her teammates and siblings Shirako and Saizō are first seen during the first round of the Chūnin Exams. With the first round being a true or false question regarding a question about the fifth volume of the Ninja Tactician Investigative Memoir series, Nashi decides to go with true along with her siblings. When it is revealed that both answers are incorrect, each team is unexpectedly dropped into a pit with a lake of ink at the bottom. Nashi quickly creates a sword of ice and embeds it on the wall to keep herself from falling further. With her hold secure, looks for Nashi and Saizō. Seeing that both of them made it, she sighs in relief. Having avoided falling into the ink, Team Oume progress to the second round. In the second round, all of the teams compete for flags. Nashi and Saizō go to look for the other team's flags while Shirako stays behind to defend theirs. Nashi and Saizō eventually run into a flag guarded by a genin from Kusagakure, and with some difficulty, manage to overpower him and steal his flag. Upon returning to to Shirako, they find her unconscious and their flag gone, preventing Team Oume from moving on to the finals. Trivia * The name "Nashi" (梨) literally means pear. This is done by the creator to show that she wishes to join the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. * The weapons that Nashi creates are ones that have been historically used by real life Samurai, with her Ice Release: Matchlock technique being a replacement for a Tanegashima. Category:DRAFT